


First Night

by kiddiluna



Series: 365 Day Challenge [9]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 04:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17359091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddiluna/pseuds/kiddiluna
Summary: It is the first night of the new year and Koujaku and Aoba are spending it together.





	First Night

“Koujaku.” Aoba groaned as he felt someone yank away the blanket that was wrapped around him, trying not to open his eyes as he patted around searching for the covers when he felt a dip in the bed and someone hovering their hand above his waist.

“Koujaku,” Aoba whined opening his eyes, and Koujaku started grinning at him. Aoba flopped back against the bed and rolled over till he was half in Koujaku’s lap.

“Is there something you needed?” Aoba asked.

“Yes, I wanted you to get up,” Koujaku said he started to place a kiss from the top of his head going down to the nape of his neck.

“Stop it,” Aoba said trying to push Koujaku away but got his arms pinned down to the side of the bed.

“Are you going to get up?” Koujaku asked.

“I would but there is a stupid Hippo preventing me from moving,” Aoba grunted as Koujaku weaved his hand through his short hair. Koujaku smiled before bending down to steal another kiss from Aoba. 

“I thought you wanted to get me out of bed!” Aoba yelled, glaring at Koujaku.

“I do,” Koujaku said. “But it just turned 12:00 am so it new years now.”

“Oh, and what does that mean?” Aoba asked.

“New Year sex of course,” Koujaku said with a big grin, Aoba blushed and he buckled his knees and through Koujaku off of him. 

“Stupid hippo,” Aoba said getting off the bed and started to walk out of the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 365-day prompt challenge thread and a moment so you will be able to see it in advance. I shall be posting the works every day. Since it is January is usually about a new beginning and starting on new year resolutions. So obviously January theme is New Beginnings.
> 
> If you are on discord, and you are interested please join my server:
> 
> discord.gg/3qSub2N
> 
> Day


End file.
